Arrêter de fumer nuit gravement à la santé
by BadArtoung
Summary: [OS publié dans le TO] Fumer est dangereux pour la santé, dit on, mais un fumeur qui arrête... peut rapidement devenir toxique pour son entourage. HPDM.


**Auteurs** : Artoung & BadAngel666

**Titre** : Arrêter de fumer nuit gravement à la santé.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les lieux ne nous appartiennent pas, et même si nous aimerions revendiquer Harry et Draco pour nous, ce n'est pas possible, nous nous contentons de les emprunter à Mrs Rowling, sainte femme (mais un poual sadique sur les bords, ghn !).

**Pairing** : Draco/Harry (pour changer un peu, huhu)

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Attention, jeunes et chastes yeux, ceci est une fiction yaoi et contient des passages relativement descriptifs de rapports coïtaux entre deux jeunes éphèbes, si cela n'est pas à votre goût nous vous conseillons de passer votre chemin et de regagner des pages plus sûres.

**Note de BadAngel :** Bonsoir à tous, c'est avec un immense plaisir que Artoung et moi vous présentons ce OS qui s'inscrit dans notre coécriture. Nous vous avons en effet offert les Péchés & Vertus (dont vous ne vous lassez pas, et ça, c'est grand, comme…) et comme nous l'avions initialement prévu, nous avons écrit une petite histoire sur le thème des jours de la semaine. Comme vous pourrez le remarquer, l'histoire ici n'est pas bâtie sur une seule semaine, mais sept, car arrêter de fumer, c'est long (comme…). Pour la petite histoire, je voudrais préciser que nous avons eu du mal à trouver l'idée, mais que finalement, celle-ci nous a paru intéressante, je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier BlackNemesis pour avoir partagé avec nous l'émouvante histoire de son propre arrêt (ahem !).

**Dédicace** : à Dod, la merveilleuse directrice de « Ombre et Folie » et maquettiste du Troisième Œil, c'est une fille qui mérite d'être connue. Et puis elle nous supporte bien quand même (parce qu'entre Tia et moi, comme boss fumistes, on se pose vraiment là, ahaha !)

**Remerciements** : A BlackNemesis et Anagrammes (qui nous ont bien motivées quand on a discuté de cette histoire avec elles, nous n'avons hélas pas pu caser le Vieux Châle mais un jour… un jour !). Et un grand merci à Zeyna qui ont fait un travail de malade sur les illustrations pour le TO.

Allez, bonne lecture…

* * *

**Arrêter de fumer nuit gravement à la santé**

* * *

« Fumer tue » 

Le jeune homme fixait cet avertissement écrit en grosses lettres noires sur la petite boîte cartonnée qui contenait ses cigarettes favorites.

La situation devenait critique pour lui…

D'un geste déterminé, il remit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et tira la dernière cigarette du paquet. Il la contempla un long moment avec au fond de ses yeux gris une lueur de regret avant de l'allumer à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Draco Malfoy, par ce geste inexorable, allumait sa dernière cigarette.

Il avait compté, cela faisait déjà sept ans qu'il fumait.

Bien trop longtemps, oh oui… Bien trop.

Il avait pris cette décision d'arrêter après avoir lu l'un des trop nombreux avertissements qui se trouvaient derrière ses paquets, lui qui d'habitude ne regardait même pas. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, surtout pas à Harry…

Harry qui avait souri lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de cette décision, de ce sacrifice.

Harry et lui vivaient ensemble depuis deux ans, il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à s'entendre, apprendre à se supporter au quotidien. Car si les deux anciens Princes de Poudlard savaient s'aimer, ne pas tenter de s'arracher la tête était difficile. Bien des gens leur demandaient comment leur relation avait commencé, mais ils ne tenaient pas à avouer que leur histoire commençait de façon banale, comme celle des autres couples, et que, s'il leur avait fallu se retrouver enfermés dans l'un des placards à balais du manoir Black pour s'en rendre compte, ils s'aimaient tout de même depuis bien longtemps.

Draco savait que cela serait difficile, mais il devait le faire, pour toutes ces raisons qu'il avait données à Harry (sa propre santé, la santé de son entourage, etc…), il avait réellement pris conscience des risques qu'il courrait.

Et sans sourciller, il écrasa son dernier mégot avant de jeter son paquet vide, paquet sur lequel on pouvait encore lire « fumer réduit l'afflux sanguin et peut provoquer l'impuissance ».

Draco y parviendrait.

Il arrêterait.

– Arrête de crâner, Malfoy, je suis sûr que dans moins d'une semaine, tu auras replongé, fit la voix méprisante de Ron Weasley.

Draco se retourna pour lui lancer un regard haineux.

– J'ai plus de self control que toi, la belette, ne confonds pas nos deux cas.

Ron émit un grognement.

Si Malfoy arrêtait son cinéma, ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde. Il venait d'annoncer cette stupide décision de cesser de s'empoisonner au tabac comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile au monde, mais Ron savait que cela ne l'était pas.

Non…

La chose la plus difficile au monde, seul Ron savait ce que c'était.

Et d'un geste définitif, le rouquin écrasa entre ses mains le dernier emballage vide de la dernière des chocogrenouilles qu'il mangeait.

Car après des années et des années d'intoxication chocolatière, Ron Weasley avait décidé de cesser d'en manger. Il avait les larmes aux yeux en pensant à toutes ces adorables bestioles sucrées que jamais il ne goûterait, mais il tiendrait bon, il le fallait !

Pour Hermione et pour lui-même !

Pour ce trop plein de sucre dans son sang, pour ses dents, pour ne pas plus tard ressembler à une baudruche…

Heureusement qu'il était tombé sur ce magasine scientifique, « Voilà », lorsqu'il avait accompagné sa fiancée au cabinet dentaire de ses parents. L'article qu'il y avait trouvé traitait des troubles cardiovasculaires entraînés par l'abus de sucre, et il avait réalisé alors que s'il ne cessait pas, il deviendrait incapable de satisfaire Hermione sous la couette.

Ron y parviendrait.

Il le fallait !

**O°O°O°O°O **

**Lundi : 1er jour sans cigarettes.**

Draco s'était levé du bon pied. Il avait même chantonné dans la salle de bain ce dont Harry ne se remettait pas. Il avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour deux, un café noir pour lui et du chocolat chaud pour son compagnon.

Il était très content car il n'avait pas eu encore envie d'une seule cigarette. Bon, cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'il était levé mais il était très confiant.

Ce n'était pas des cigarettes qui allaient mettre à mal la détermination d'un Malfoy.

Il se prépara donc dans la bonne humeur. Il avait presque hâte de retrouver les morveux à qui il devait enseigner le noble art de l'apprentissage des runes anciennes. Il était en effet professeur à Poudlard depuis un an et il transplanait matin et soir pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail.

Harry quant à lui était joueur de Quidditch et avait selon Draco des horaires beaucoup plus cool. Il partait après lui pour arriver avant lui, si bien que l'ancien Serpentard se demandait parfois s'il allait vraiment bosser, mais il se gardait bien de faire ce genre de commentaire car en règle générale, Harry faisait la cuisine en l'attendant et il était devenu vraiment doué pour cette activité.

Draco partit donc à Poudlard où il passa toute la matinée avec des Poufsouffles. Il se disait que ce n'était vraiment pas dur de s'arrêter de fumer, il se sentait même beaucoup mieux que la veille.

Elle était loin la crasse qui envahissait ses poumons ! Il était un homme neuf ! Neuf et volontaire ! Une matinée sans fumer et il se sentait revivre.

Snape lui avait expliqué, pendant le repas, qu'il fallait beaucoup plus de temps pour qu'il évacue les effets nocifs de son passé de fumeur sur son corps mais Draco se sentait réellement bien.

Arrêter de fumer était du gâteau.

– Les runes du temple de Soil, montre en effet que déjà à cette époque, les pierres étaient essentiellement utilisées comme ingrédients magique. Pour la petite anecdote, c'est le mage Hikius qui à force de ténacité est parvenu à trouver le temple.

Les élèves de Gryffondor prenaient des notes alors que Draco poursuivait son cours. Il était près de 15 heures.

– LA TENACITE ! s'écria-t-il soudainement faisant sursauter tout le monde. Savez-vous ce que c'est la ténacité ? La détermination ?

Les élèves s'entreregardèrent se demandant clairement ce qu'il prenait à leur professeur et une fille au premier rang leva timidement la main.

– Oui, McDylan !

– Heu…la détermination, c'est la volonté d'une personne…

– FAUX ! s'écria Draco ne tapant sa main à plat sur la table. La détermination, ma petite demoiselle c'est ce qui définit un homme ! Est-ce vous qui contrôlez votre vie ou votre vie qui vous contrôle ? »

Les Gryffondor se regardèrent totalement assommés par le comportement étrange de leur professeur d'habitude si posé.

– Etes vous des hommes ou des machines ? poursuivit le blond avec de grands gestes. Tel que vous me voyez, je PEUX affirmer que je suis un HOMME, et un VRAI ! Ma détermination est capable de briser les murs les plus solides !!!

– Heu…Mais quel est le rapport avec les runes ? » tenta un élève brun d'une petite voix.

Draco, qui marchait dans la classe à grandes enjambées, s'arrêta immédiatement avant de se jeter quasiment devant l'élève, le regard luisant d'un dédain absolu.

– Monsieur Reichmann, commença-t-il d'une voix suave. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir posé une question stupide ! Je disais donc… » reprit-il. « Que la DETERMINATION est le sel de la vie et que…

Le cours dura encore deux heures…Draco en sortit le sourire aux lèvres, les élèves quant à eux faisaient une toute autre tête.

Lorsqu'il entra enfin chez lui, Harry était déjà là et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa vue.

– Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il tout en enlevant son manteau.

– Excellente et toi ? Pas trop dure cette journée sans cigarette ?

– Sache Potter que je n'étais pas du tout dépendant. Je suis un Malfoy, et les Malfoy sont leurs propres maîtres…donc tout s'est très bien passé.

– Tant mieux » sourit Harry et il pensa que les élèves de son amant avaient dû encore en baver mais il se garda bien de le dire à Draco.

Ron avait déjà passé tout l'entraînement à lui parler de détermination…et ce soir il voulait être au calme, alors il se glissa derrière Draco et l'enlaça en lui chuchotant qu'il était le meilleur.

– Bien entendu ! répondit Draco avant de l'embrasser.

Et Harry adora la saveur de sa bouche, sans aucun arrière goût de tabac.

**O°O°O°O°O **

**Mardi: Une semaine et un jour sans cigarettes.**

La population sorcière avait traversé une guerre, une grande guerre, une guerre terrifiante. Les gens évoquaient avec effroi les instants qu'ils avaient vécu avant la mort du Lord Noir le plus terrible de tous les temps…

Cependant, nul effroi n'était aussi palpable que celui des élèves de Poudlard ce mardi là…

Il était à présent de notoriété publique que Draco Malfoy avait cessé de fumer, il en avait d'ailleurs suffisamment parlé, il avait donné à ses élèves de multiples leçons sur la détermination, sur les moteurs essentiels de la vie, et avait même été jusqu'à donner à ses élèves de septième année une dissertation à faire sur les vertus de la ténacité, le tout traduit en runes anciennes, bien entendu.

Les pauvres élèves avaient bien sûr protesté mais hélas, leurs doléances n'avaient fait que leur attirer le courroux de leur professeur, qui avait révélé une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité…

En effet, non content de maintenir ce devoir, il leur avait imposé une retenue.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco s'était mis à reproduire, sous l'œil amusé de Harry et inquiet des autres personnes qu'il fréquentait, les gestes inconscients des fumeurs invétérés. Par exemple il avait tendance à essayer de fumer ses crayons, il entrait quasiment en transe lorsqu'il sentait une vague odeur de tabac, etc…

Il était nerveux, modérément.

Mais il était énervant, énormément !

Ceux qui s'étaient habitué à un Malfoy fumeur et somme toute agréable, bien que toujours « Malfoyen », eurent la désagréable surprise de le voir se transformer peu à peu en gamin exécrable et irritable.

Les professeurs savaient que l'arrêt du tabac ne pouvait pas s'effectuer sans souffrance pour le jeune homme, ainsi que pour eux et même pour l'ensemble des élèves, ils firent donc passer le mot à ces derniers, qui, comprenant qu'il en allait de leurs vies, eurent le bon sens de ne plus contredire Draco.

Ce mardi là, donc, Draco avait passé une excellente journée, il avait réussi à obtenir le calme et l'obéissance de tous ses élèves, qui lui avaient même rendu en temps et en heure leurs devoirs, et tout semblait s'accorder pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur.

A seize heures, il termina son dernier cours, presque attendri de voir ses élèves s'attarder avec des regards inquiets dans sa direction. Décidément, être professeur avait bien des avantages, et celui de se faire aimer par ses élèves était le plus beau de tous !

En souriant, il sortit de sa salle et traversa le château, puis le parc, toujours ravi de croiser des jeunes gens ayant l'air pleins de sollicitude à son égard.

Une fois les grilles passées, il transplana pour rentrer chez lui, avec Harry, qui lui aussi était à ses petits soins.

– Bonne journée ? demanda ce dernier lorsque Draco entra chez eux.

– Excellente, merci, répondit Draco avant de l'embrasser.

– Super ! Tu n'as pas oublié que ce soir Blaise et Pansy viennent dîner ?

– Non, bien sûr !

Draco n'oubliait jamais ses amis, il ne les imposait pas à Harry mais il était normal de les inviter de temps à autres, lui se coltinait bien la belette et sa femme à dents de lapin…

Blaise avait beaucoup ri en apprenant la soudaine décision de Draco, il avait même parié sur une replongée magistrale en moins d'une semaine, Draco avait gagné, et Blaise en avait été très surpris, connaissant son ami nerveux et irritable.

Il avait donc demandé à voir cela de ses propres yeux et Draco les avait invités, lui et sa femme, à passer les voir.

Pansy avait voulu partir vivre en Suède pour y exercer son métier de Vétérinomage, ce qui laissait aux trois anciens Serpentards très peu d'occasions de se voir, mais ils faisaient avec et les deux amis de Draco acceptaient de bonne grâce son choix de vivre avec Harry Potter.

D'ailleurs la soirée se passa très bien, Harry passa un long moment à discuter avec Pansy, il adorait l'interroger sur les différentes façons de soigner les créatures magiques. Draco et Blaise de leur côté riaient et lançaient des blagues toutes plus lourdes les unes que les autres.

– Sans rire, tu te souviens de cette petite Serdaigle que j'avais serrée dans les vestiaires ? s'esclaffa Blaise en ignorant superbement le regard assassin de sa douce moitié.

Il riait tellement que la cigarette qu'il fumait tremblait entre ses doigts et semait sa cendre partout sur ses vêtements.

– Ah oui ! Cette petite à qui tu avais fait croire que le Kamasutra était une religion ! reprit Draco en se mettant à rire aussi.

Inconsciemment, le blond se rapprochait de Blaise et de la fumée qui l'entourait, humant par habitude l'effluve du tabac qui se consume.

Et plus la soirée avançait, ponctuée par les souvenirs hilarants des quatre convives, plus l'alcool quittait les bouteilles pour migrer dans des verres qui se vidaient à leur tour, allant embrumer les esprits.

C'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva quasiment assis sur les genoux de son meilleur ami, les yeux rivés sur les arabesques compliquées que formait le fumée bleutée de la énième cigarette que fumait ce dernier.

Puis lorsque Pansy traîna un Blaise à moitié inconscient vers la cheminée, Draco eut besoin de toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas attraper le paquet cartonné qui dépassait de la poche de son ami.

La tentation se faisait sentir, et hélas, Draco savait que ce n'était que le début.

Harry, qui avait observé son amant tout au long de la soirée, ne put que féliciter mentalement sa force de caractère.

Il espérait simplement que Draco épargnait ses élèves, car Ron, lui, n'arrivait pas à maîtriser ses nerfs, Hermione lui avait même confié que le rouquin comptait les chocogrenouilles dans ses rêves.

Harry soupira lorsque bien plus tard, Draco se mit à fumer une cigarette imaginaire dans son sommeil, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à dormir, son amant bougeait trop…

La désintoxication, c'était aussi une épreuve de couple, semblait-il…

**O°O°O°O°O **

**Mercredi : deux semaines et deux jours sans cigarettes.**

Plus de deux semaines que Draco n'avait pas touché à une cigarette. 16 jours, 384 heures, 23040 minutes, 1382400 secondes sans fumer, oui Draco avait compté les secondes, oui il commençait doucement mais sûrement à craquer.

Arrêter de fumer, certains jours c'était presque trop facile, et d'autres c'était pire que tout. Ces jours là, Draco se rappelait l'effet que cela faisait d'avaler une bouffée de cigarette. La sensation de sentir la fumée bienvenue glisser au fond de sa gorge, la façon dont ses doigts s'adaptaient si bien à la forme de la cigarette. Le pouce et l'index qu'il avait tant de fois sollicités pour tenir ce petit tube si délicieux… et sa main droite qui par un habile mouvement du pouce allumait le briquet faisant briller la flamme tant attendue de la félicité. Ces jours là, ses mains tremblaient presque de ne plus sentir ni briquet, ni cigarette.

Ces jours là, la détermination de Draco s'effilochait doucement et c'était par peur d'être pris sur le fait par Harry qu'il n'allait pas acheter sur le champ le paquet de clopes qui le sauverait de sa dépression nerveuse.

La nuit précédente encore, il avait rêvé de cigarettes qui dansaient un ballet en tutu et elles chantaient en même temps sur l'air de « We are the champions » « Fume nous mon mignon »…

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et en sueur, et Harry avait pensé qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar, alors il l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui chuchotant plein de mot apaisants et vraiment gentils et sans qu'il sache pourquoi Draco s'était mit à pleurer. Il avait niché sa tête dans le cou de son amant et avait pleuré nerveusement, bercé par l'amour de son Harry.

Car c'était un truc qui lui arrivait depuis quelques jours, il se mettait à pleurer sans raison, ses nerfs lâchaient comme ça, pour rien. Il suffisait qu'il voie quelque chose d'à la fois mignon et tendre et il sentait les larmes venir…

Et Potter, ce con, était très tendre et très mignon…

Draco renifla, il n'allait pas pleurer en pensant à Potter, qui n'allait d'ailleurs sûrement pas tarder à revenir.

A la place, il s'installa sur son confortable canapé en cuir devant la télévision, évitant soigneusement la chaîne des dessins animés et celle des documentaires animaliers. Il zappa un instant avant de tomber sur un jeu télévisé qu'en toute autre occasion, il n'aurait jamais regardé.

La télévision, c'était sympa pour certains trucs mais en général Draco n'aimait pas trop cela. Il regardait juste les films parce qu'il y en avait des biens, et les programmes de télé-réalité pour se moquer des moldus, ils n'avaient vraiment aucune fierté et Draco hallucinait toujours devant autant de crétinisme.

Le jeu qu'il visionnait était donc pour lui ennuyeux à mourir, il regardait d'ailleurs plus l'horloge sur le mur que la télé.

Peut-être que s'il allait tout de suite au bureau de tabac, il serait de retour avant Harry…Il planquerait les cigarettes dans la boîte à thé que personne n'utilisait jamais et s'il se débrouillait bien cette nuit, pendant que Harry dormirait, il pourrait discrètement…

« Chocapic, mon lapin, ne mange que des graines Loupoi, c'est bon pour lui et il le sait ! »

L'œil de Draco fut irrémédiablement attiré par la publicité qui passait à la télé. Un mignon petit lapin tout noir remuait son petit nez avec un air triste devant sa gamelle vide.

Quelque chose se tordit dans la poitrine de Draco, le lapin regardait maintenant en face de lui et ses yeux noirs semblaient supplier pour avoir à manger.

_Mais que quelqu'un lui donne à manger !_ s'exclama Draco intérieurement en sentant une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge. Il avait la main cramponnée à l'accoudoir et le lapin si mignon remuait ses moustaches de façon vraiment, vraiment mignonne.

« Oh mon Chocapic tu as faim ? »

_Bien sûr qu'il a faim pauvre cloche ! Donne lui à manger bordel !_

« Tiens, voici tes Loupoi ! »

Et le lapin se mit alors à manger sous le regard brillant de Draco. Il pleurait silencieusement, ému par le fait que tout finisse bien finalement.

Il sursauta lorsque le téléphone sonna (encore un truc moldu que Harry avait tenu à avoir) et s'essuya les yeux rapidement.

Il maudit sa voix tremblante lorsqu'il décrocha dans un « Allo » pitoyable.

Mais la voix de l'autre côté était tout aussi tremblante et rauque.

– Allô…Malfoy ?

– Weas…Weasley, c'est toi ?

Draco entendit quelqu'un se moucher à l'autre bout du fil et il comprit que Weasley était malheureux cela lui donna encore plus envie de pleurer.

– Oui, c'est moi…Harry est là ?

– Non, pas encore…

– Ca va toi ?

– Bof, pas vraiment… le monde dans lequel on vit est vraiment moche…

Il entendit Weasley sangloter de l'autre côté et il sanglota aussi…

– Toi aussi, tu as vu la pub avec Chocapic ? demanda le rouquin d'une voix tremblotante.

– Je…Je ne préfère pas en parler, confessa Draco et il se moucha.

Au même instant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry cria un « Coucou, c'est moi ! » enjoué qui énerva Draco.

– Ton pote vient d'arriver, murmura-t-il.

– Ok.

Les deux hommes semblaient avoir du mal à se dire adieu. Ils avaient enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui les comprenait.

– Draco ? appela Harry avant de le voir au téléphone en train de se moucher. Draco ça va ?

L'ancien gryffondor était vraiment inquiet à présent et il prit directement Draco dans ses bras mais ce dernier se dégagea d'un geste sec en lui tendant le téléphone.

– C'est Ron ! dit-il d'un ton sec.

– Mais Draco…

– Je ne veux pas en parler de toute façon. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

– Mais…

Le blond partit en direction de la chambre, la tête haute en murmurant pourtant le nom de Chocapic et dans le combiné du téléphone que Harry tenait dans ses mains, Ron était en train de pleurer.

Bien plus tard, Harry réussit à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé grâce à Hermione qui avait pu faire parler Ron.

Là il regardait pensivement son petit ami, endormi dans leur grand lit. Il était sur les nerfs depuis plus de deux semaines, pas étonnant qu'il craque en ce moment. Harry le trouvait vraiment courageux de tenir autant de temps sans fumer…Cette facette de Draco le rendait encore plus amoureux même si parfois c'était difficile pour lui aussi de ne pas lui dire qu'il exagérait et que son comportement était étrange.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils et retourna dans la cuisine.

Il n'alla se coucher que plusieurs minutes après, une fois qu'il eut vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de clopes dans la boîte à thé.

C'est qu'il commençait à bien le connaître, le Draco…

Jeudi : 3 semaines et 3 jours sans cigarette 

Tout…

Il avait vraiment TOUT essayé…

Mais rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu au départ…

Draco avait cessé de fumer depuis trois semaines à présent, et cet état de béatitude des premiers jours sans tabac avait lentement mais sûrement cédé la place à un état de nerfs sans nom.

Draco ne contrôlait plus ses réactions, et cela l'énervait, ses journées étaient devenues des cauchemars et ses nuits restaient blanches, blanches d'envie de cigarette, il se battait chaque soir un peu plus contre cette envie quasi irrépressible de courir vers le premier mégot qui se présenterait.

Il en était au point où il ferait n'importe quoi pour se calmer.

N'importe quoi !

Sa journée s'était mal passée, elle aussi, il avait quasiment frappé un Gryffondor qu'il avait trouvé en train de fumer près du lac, mais c'était la faute de ce petit con qui l'avait regardé narquoisement puis lui avait soufflé sa fumée dans la figure.

MacGonagall avait failli avoir une crise d'apoplexie lorsqu'elle avait été informée de l'état dudit Gryffondor, qui devrait passer quelques douloureuses journées à expier sa faute envers l'irritable Professeur Malfoy.

Oh, et puis après tout, Draco avait sauvé les petits poumons de cet avorton en faisant transplaner son paquet de Malboro depuis sa poche jusqu'à un endroit qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses…

« Malfoy ! Vous êtes inconscient ! Le prochain coup de ce genre, et je vous mets à pied ! » avait vociféré la directrice.

Draco allait par conséquent devoir se calmer, et ce très rapidement.

Mais rien ne semblait être de son côté, sauf peut être son amant, toujours aussi doux et compréhensif.

Draco était heureux de rentrer, il allait se faire calmer par un bon câlin, même si depuis quelques jours cela ne le calmait plus trop, ces douces étreintes…

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, le jeune homme sortit sa clé et l'inséra dans la serrure, savourant à l'avance l'ambiance calme de son appartement, le doux regard de Harry sur lui, le savoureux petit plat qui mitonnait certainement déjà dans le four.

La clé tourna, dans un « clic » satisfaisant, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Draco entra en souriant, déjà conquis et apaisé.

Mais hélas, hélas !

S'il s'était souvenu de ce que Harry lui avait dit la veille, alors qu'il était en train de corriger ses copies (nullissimes !), il n'aurait pas été surpris de trouver Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley installés dans le salon avec Harry.

– Bonsoir, Draco ! fit ce dernier joyeusement.

Draco ne répondit pas, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils en regardant d'un œil mauvais le rouquin qui squattait SA place dans la canapé.

Puis sans dire un seul mot, il se dirigea vers la chambre, dont il claqua la porte derrière lui en maudissant les belettes et leurs gros fessiers crades qui OSAIENT s'octroyer SA place dans SON canapé.

Ce soir là, contrairement aux autres soirs, la douche brûlante ne fit aucun bien à Draco, qui ne cessait de ressasser sa rancœur contre Weasley, ce pauvre con qui chialait comme une madeleine en voyant un lapin à la télé.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Harry, Hermione et Ron le revirent, douché, changé, mais toujours énervé. Draco fit son entrée dans le salon d'un pas rageur et avisa le rouquin voleur de place dans le canapé.

– Weasmoche ! Dégage ton cul de là, c'est ma place ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix froide où perçait l'agacement qui montait en lui depuis plus d'une heure.

Ron, qui était également en proie aux crises de manque, et qui était dans son bon droit (celui-là même situé dans son postérieur), se leva et alla se planter devant le blond.

Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par une fouine peroxydée qui gémissait sur le sort des lapins dans les pubs !

– Ta place, Malfoy, elle est dans les chiottes, avec ta tête profondément enfoncée dans la cuvette, rétorqua-t-il.

Ce fut là le début d'une joute verbale de grande envergure à laquelle Harry et Hermione assistèrent avec des yeux rendus ronds par la surprise.

Ils ne comprenaient absolument rien.

Et lorsque les deux excités en arrivèrent à des arguments tels que « ta mère le Scroutt à pétard » ou « va te faire voir chez les trolls », ils migrèrent vers la cuisine afin de discuter tranquillement en préparant le dîner.

Une demi heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils retournèrent au salon afin de servir les apéritifs, ils retrouvèrent les deux pugilistes assis sur le canapé, côte à côte. Ron tenait sous son nez ensanglanté un mouchoir teinté de son sang, et Draco arborait un superbe cocard à l'œil droit.

– Mais… Mais que s'est-il passé, ici ? demanda Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

– C'est sa faute ! s'exclama Ron. Il a traité ma mère de miséreuse, il en a même fait une chanson, cet enfoiré !

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

– Attends… C'était en cinquième année…

Draco l'interrompit en s'adressant à Harry.

– Ne le crois pas, Harry ! C'est SA faute ! Il a dit que ma mère avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez ! Souviens toi, c'était en quatrième année !

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, déconcertés, tandis que Draco et Ron recommençaient à se disputer pour déterminer lequel des deux avait lancé l'injure la plus grave depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Harry les laissa faire, conscient qu'il risquait de s'attirer les foudres de son amant s'il lui rappelait que cette insulte gravissime, c'était lui qui la lui avait lancée…

Ce soir là, les deux garçons ne cessèrent de se hurler dessus, et cela avait l'air de leur plaire, ils semblaient avoir trouvé le catalyseur nécessaire à leur nervosité commune.

Puis après le départ du couple Gryffondor, Draco alla se coucher, et s'endormit immédiatement, cela lui avait fait un bien fou de casser la figure à Weasley.

Harry, quant à lui, se dit qu'il aurait besoin de bon remontant.

Et il partit se préparer un café, lui qui d'ordinaire n'en buvait jamais.

**O°O°O°O°O **

**Vendredi : 4 semaines et 4 jours sans cigarettes**

– Draco tu vas être en retard…

– Ouais j'arrive ! Putain fais chier !

– Pardon ?

Harry repassa la tête par la porte regardant Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier ne s'excusa même pas et finit de boutonner son manteau. Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'accentua.

– Un problème Potter ! lança Draco d'un ton sec.

– En effet, répondit Harry calmement, j'aimerais que tu me parles sur un autre ton…

– Désolé, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire de niaiseries, lança le blond avec cruauté. Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux te tirer, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Draco regarda les yeux verts se voiler de douleur mais il était trop sur les nerfs pour se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles. Cela faisait trop longtemps que le monde entier lui faisait chier. Il semblait allergique à la race humaine. Il avait envie de baffer tout ses élèves sans exception, de jeter des sorts à ses collègues de travail, de massacrer Weasley, et que Potter le lâche un peu.

Il l'aimait certes, mais il avait tendance à l'oublier en ce moment. Il aurait surtout aimé que Potter l'oublie aussi. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd ces derniers temps, même le bruit de sa respiration la nuit énervait Draco au plus au point.

Quelque part en lui, il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Il savait aussi que c'est son état de manque qui le faisait réagir comme ça. Mais il était trop énervé pour seulement penser qu'il faisait du mal à Harry.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Draco n'en avait pas envie. La seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de clopes. C'était vers ça que se tournait toutes ses pensées. Plus d'un mois sans elles et il en avait toujours envie…Il y avait vraiment de quoi en devenir malade.

Il ne fit même pas attention au visage fermé de Harry dans la cuisine qui buvait un café. Il marmonna juste un bref salut, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, et transplana jusque devant les portes de Poudlard.

La journée fut affreuse et même Snape lui conseilla de rentrer plus tôt. Il lui conseilla aussi d'aller s'acheter des clopes et d'arrêter de faire chier tout le monde.

Dans un état second Draco se retrouva donc d'une voix tremblante en train de demander à une commerçante un paquet de cigarette. Il respira un peu mieux en sentant le paquet dans sa main et avec un grand sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps, il sortit du bureau de tabac et rentra chez lui.

Il regarda l'heure et souffla car Harry devait être encore à son entraînement. Il souriait donc toujours en mettant sa clé dans la serrure et fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut que Potter avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé.

Ce n'est qu'en franchissant le seuil qu'il se rendit compte que si la porte n'était pas fermée à clé ce n'était pas parce que Potter avait oublié de le faire mais parce qu'il était encore dans la maison.

Et il était juste devant lui et regardait d'un air déçu le paquet qu'il tenait, comme si sa vie en dépendait, bien serré dans sa main.

– Je…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…réussit à balbutier Draco encore surpris de le voir là.

Potter haussa les épaules et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

– Cette excuse tu dois me la sortir simplement quand je te surprends en train de baiser un autre que moi. Pour tes putains de clopes, tu n'as qu'à simplement me dire que ça fait un mois que tu me prends pour un con…

– Bien sûr que non, je…

– Arrête s'il te plait ! coupa le brun d'un ton sec. Tu es imbuvable depuis plusieurs semaines et moi je ne dis rien, je supporte en silence comme un crétin. Je me dis qu'il faut que je sois patient, que Monsieur a besoin de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il se comporte comme un gros con…que c'est parce qu'il arrête de fumer…

L'ancien gryffondor eut un rire nerveux et Draco laissa tomber le paquet à terre pour tenter de le prendre dans ses bras mais Harry le repoussa brusquement.

– Je te jure, s'exclama Draco, je n'en ai pas fumé une seule. C'est le premier paquet que je m'achète depuis plus d'un mois et il est intact !

– Qu'est ce que ça change, répliqua Harry. Si tu recommences ça voudra dire que j'ai supporté tout ça pour rien…et ça il n'en est pas question…

– Je vais jeter le paquet !

– Bonne idée. Moi, je pars.

Draco qui s'était baissé pour ramasser son paquet se releva immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

– Pardon ? fit-il d'une voix atone.

– J'en ai marre, souffla Harry en baissant les yeux. On s'engueule constamment en ce moment. Je sais que c'est parce que tu es en manque mais j'ai aussi besoin de compréhension. Je préfère partir quelques jours chez Ginny, chez Ron ce n'est pas vivable non plus, pour rester au calme et quand je reviendrai, je serai de nouveau apte à supporter tes caprices…

– Ne fais pas ça…murmura Draco d'une voix rauque.

– Allons, tu sais bien que ça sera mieux pour toi aussi. Tu ne peux plus me supporter, je le vois bien…Je me demande même parfois si tu m'aimes encore…

Draco sursauta comme si Harry venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing. Puis il le regarda, le brun avait les yeux baissés et semblait très triste.

Draco s'approcha de lui tout doucement et le serra dans ses bras, cette fois Harry le laissa faire.

– Ne pars pas, souffla Draco contre son oreille, si tu pars, je ne suis plus rien…C'est toi ma seule drogue Harry…

– Ne dit pas de bêtises, répondit Harry avec un petit rire nerveux, et ce ne sera que pour quelques jours.

– Je suis sérieux. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je suis vraiment insupportable en ce moment mais je sais que tu es là pour moi alors plus rien n'a d'importance…Je suis désolé…pour mon comportement ces dernières semaines…A ta place je serais parti depuis longtemps…Mais ne me laisse pas…S'il te plait…

– D'accord, murmura alors Harry essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Il n'avait jamais vu Draco aussi perdu et il frissonna lorsque son amant commença à le déshabiller.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et Harry était en manque de Draco et il semblerait que Draco vienne de se rendre compte qu'il était aussi en manque de Harry.

Leurs gestes n'eurent donc rien de doux ou de patients lorsqu'ils se déshabillèrent. Draco surtout semblait avoir perdu le contrôle. Il embrassait, léchait, mordait Harry partout où sa bouche avait accès. Son envie était si forte qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait jouir d'un instant à l'autre sans même que Harry ne le touche à son tour. Draco était nu à présent et Harry avait encore son pantalon et son caleçon en bas de ses chevilles. Il tremblait littéralement de désir et aucun d'eux ne pensa à perdre un peu de temps pour aller dans la chambre.

– Draco, gémit Harry quand le blond caressa vivement son sexe dressé. Pas si vite ou je vais… !

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas et commença à le préparer de son autre main pour sa venue. Alors la vue de Harry se brouilla et il éjacula.

Draco regarda étonné sa main déjà enduite de la jouissance de Harry. Le brun rougissait adorablement, le souffle court et les yeux verts totalement dans le vague.

– Continue, haleta-t-il et il se tourna, posant ses mains à plat contre le mur, les jambes encore un peu tremblantes et tendant ses fesses parfaites vers l'ancien Serpentard.

Draco hocha la tête doucement et se mit à genoux, embrassant doucement les fesses de Harry. Puis il se déplaça pour attraper dans sa bouche le sexe mou et humide de son amoureux. Harry trembla et murmura des choses sans queue ni tête alors qu'avec un art tout particulier l'ancien Serpentard s'échinait à le remettre en forme.

Il y parvint sans trop de difficulté et quand Harry commença à hoqueter de plaisir, il cessa sa caresse enivrante et se releva.

– Viens, souffla Harry en frottant ses fesses contre lui.

Les mains de Draco tremblaient lorsqu'elles s'accrochèrent aux hanches de Harry et il fut content que le Gryffondor soit dos à lui.

Car Draco pleurait et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de la chose. Il savait juste qu'il était incroyablement heureux que Harry l'aime à ce point. Lui, le connard de Serpentard…

Alors il s'enfonça en lui, tout doucement, tremblant un peu plus à mesure qu'il s'enterrait dans son amour. C'était étroit et doux… C'était Harry…

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il doucement mais Harry ne l'entendit même pas, ses oreilles bourdonnaient de plaisir et la terre tournait sous lui…Et quand Draco commença à bouger, il crut qu'il avait enfin atteint le paradis.

Bien plus tard, ils étaient dans leur chambre, ils y étaient enfin arrivés après s'être arrêtés sur le canapé, sur la table de la cuisine, sous la douche, contre la porte de la chambre pour faire l'amour encore et encore.

Et là Harry dormait complètement épuisé et Draco caressait doucement son ventre, sachant déjà qu'il n'allait pas tarder à dormir lui aussi.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-il doucement.

Et il crut voir Harry esquisser un sourire dans son sommeil.

**O°O°O°O°O **

**Samedi : 5 semaines et 5 jours sans cigarette**

– Hummmmmmmmmmmm… gémit Harry dans son sommeil alors que Draco lui caressait doucement le dos en souriant.

Le blond se sentait délicieusement bien, relaxé, reposé.

Les gens étaient beaux et tout le monde lui semblait agréable depuis une semaine, la vie lui souriait et il souriait à la vie.

Il disait « merci » à la vie.

Oui, car la vie lui avait apporté cet homme là, Harry Potter. Cet homme dont la peau était douce, dont les gémissements se faisaient rauques alors là même qu'il l'arrachait au sommeil.

S'il comptait bien, cela faisait près de six semaines que Draco n'avait pas touché une seule cigarette. L'envie pourtant ne lui manquait pas, et il avait maintes fois failli partir en courant vers le premier bureau de tabac.

Mais une chose l'avait retenu…

Harry, et le souvenir de cette dispute entre eux.

Oh, bien sûr, les deux hommes se disputaient très souvent, mais jamais auparavant Harry n'avait parlé de s'en aller, cela avait fait si peur à Draco… Il avait réalisé à quel point il tenait à lui.

Harry était sa drogue, la seule, la vraie.

Il lui avait d'ailleurs trouvé un surnom…

« Ma petite cigarette »

Harry avait ri en l'entendant la première fois, et avait répliqué que si il devait avoir un surnom qui se fumait, cela devait être « mon gros cigare », et pas autre chose.

Draco avait su le convaincre, au bout de trois étreintes, que la cigarette était pour lui plus érotique…

– Harry, tu es réveillé ? demanda Draco en bougeant sa main un peu plus bas.

Vers ces globes de chair qui n'attendaient que ses soins.

Et les râles se firent plus désespérés.

Et Draco eut un nouveau sourire, sa main s'accordait des libertés, sa bouche et son corps aussi.

Il se retrouva bientôt étendu tout contre le dos d'un Harry tremblant sous les assauts de ses blanches mains, frissonnant sous la caresse de sa langue sur sa nuque.

Les deux corps se soudèrent lorsque l'envie se fit trop forte, Harry voulait Draco en lui, et Draco voulait consumer Harry, se consumer pour lui…

« L'amour, c'est comme une cigarette »

Cette citation s'appliquait si bien à eux…

Ils étaient intoxiqués, drogués, ils étaient devenus des « sex addicts », et ils adoraient cela.

La jouissance était si puissante, à chaque fois, ils ne redescendaient jamais tout à fait, et préféraient rester là haut, ensemble au septième ciel.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'une fois encore le plaisir les eut surpris l'un contre l'autre, Harry s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains afin de s'y détendre.

Son visage dans le miroir ne lui avait jamais paru plus heureux, il resplendissait. Cette épreuve n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, Draco s'était bien calmé et il n'agressait plus personne.

Non, chaque soir il rentrait au plus vite et lui faisait l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous deux de fatigue, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps n'en puissent plus, et tant que leurs cœurs en avaient besoin.

Harry n'avait d'ailleurs plus de temps pour faire d'autres choses en dehors de son travail, il voyait à peine Ron, qui partait comme une fusée après chaque entraînement, et avait eu une seule fois Hermione au téléphone, elle avait d'ailleurs dû raccrocher parce que Ron l'appelait depuis la salle de bains, il ne trouvait pas sa serviette de bain, selon Hermione…

Mais bon, si Harry avait raison (ce dont il ne doutait pas), Ron en était au même stade que Draco, son amie ne devait donc pas s'ennuyer…

**oOoOo**

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que Harry se rendit compte que la situation lui échappait sérieusement…

Il avait pris une longue douche brûlante et lorsqu'il en était sorti, Draco dormait à poings fermés, il l'avait laissé se reposer et était allé se préparer une grande tasse de café pour se réveiller un peu.

Mais à peine était installé dans le canapé, le téléphone sonna, le faisant sursauter.

Grâce à son exceptionnelle adresse d'attrapeur, Harry évita de se brûler (ce qui aurait pu être très grave, il ne portait qu'un simple peignoir de soie que lui avait offert Draco deux jours auparavant) et répondit.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre la voix de Colin Crivey à l'autre bout du fil…

– Colin ?!? s'écria-t-il.

–Oui ! Ecoute, Harry, je sais que je te prends au dépourvu, mais je voudrais te demander tes impressions sur le dernier match de ton équipe…

L'ancien Gryffondor avait fait des études de journalisme et avait finalement été engagé par « le Quotidien du Quidditch », un magazine jeune et résolument proche des sportifs et des fans de ces derniers. Il n'était pas rare qu'il interroge Harry et son équipe, mais c'était la première fois qu'il osait appeler Harry chez lui.

Harry, encore un peu endormi, mit quelques secondes à se souvenir que Colin avait manqué son dernier match.

– Ah… Tu n'étais pas là, je me souviens…

– Oui, s'excusa Colin. Mon père était malade et j'ai dû le veiller toute la nuit, je suis désolé…

– Ne le sois pas, il n'y a pas de raison, voyons… Allez, pose moi tes questions.

Colin entama donc son interview, et Harry, dont les idées étaient bien éclaircies par la caféine, lui répondit avec bonne humeur.

Ce fut un tiraillement au niveau de la ceinture de son peignoir qui le déconcentra alors qu'il écoutait la question de Colin.

Il baissa les yeux…

Pour les plonger dans ceux de Draco, luisants de désir.

– Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en mettant une main devant le combiné.

– J'ai envie de ma cigarette… répondit ce dernier en écartant les pans du vêtement soyeux.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement d'anticipation tandis que la main de Draco se mettait à errer sur son ventre et que son propre sexe se dressait, demandeur.

Puis la bouche de Draco se posa là où le sang affluait, gonflait la chair…

Et Harry oublia ses protestations, le combiné qu'il tenait encore dans sa main mais qui n'était plus obturé par son autre paume, qui elle était occupée à caresser la chevelure d'or pâle.

Longtemps, bien longtemps après, il se rappela…

Mais Colin n'était plus au bout du fil.

On entendait distinctement des voix de l'autre côté de la ligne, mais de Colin, plus de traces… Harry écouta les voix un instant avant de raccrocher, des gens parlaient d'hyperventilation et d'évanouissement, semblait-il.

Il raccrocha le combiné en soupirant.

Et en se disant que décidément, la nouvelle libido de son amant l'épuisait.

Et aussi… Qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un bon café.

**O°O°O°O°O **

**Dimanche : 6 semaines et 6 jours sans cigarettes**

Harry était planqué dans les toilettes et cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il cherchait comment survivre à sa journée…

Car il avait besoin d'un plan mais rien ne venait.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Draco était devenu une machine sexuelle. Une machine incroyablement douée mais surtout affreusement inépuisable.

La première semaine Harry en avait profité, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais il avait pensé que Draco se calmerait un peu…

Il s'était trompé. Draco avait constamment envie de lui en général et de sa « petite cigarette » en particulier. Alors oui, Harry commençait à être épuisé, car il ne dormait quasiment plus, sans cesse réveillé par une main ou une bouche malicieuse.

Et il n'osait pas faire part de son état à Draco, d'une part pour ne pas qu'il pense qu'il n'avait plus envie de lui et d'autre part pour une question d'ego.

Il était en effet sensé être le sportif dans leur couple, donc être celui qui assurait le plus physiquement. Il avait de l'entraînement, de l'endurance, il était joueur de Quidditch professionnel !

Et Draco était un professeur qui passait la majorité de son temps avec des bouquins poussiéreux. Donc en toute logique, si un des deux aurait dû être crevé, c'était Draco et pas lui !

Si encore c'était les vacances scolaires, il aurait pu avoir l'excuse que Draco ne faisait rien d'autre de la journée…mais les vacances n'arrivaient que dans deux semaines…et l'ancien Serpentard était dans une forme abominablement éclatante.

Il n'avouerait donc pour rien au monde au blond qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Alors il se gavait de café pour tenir le coup toute la journée et la nuit aussi…Car si tout son corps était fatigué au plus haut point, une partie de son anatomie semblait toujours partante pour faire joujou avec Draco.

Ça aussi Harry ne se l'expliquait pas. A croire que son sexe avait un fonctionnement autonome, indépendant du reste de sa personne. Il suffisait qu'on prononce le prénom de Draco, pour qu'il se mettre au garde à vous. Et Harry ne pouvait que contempler sa déchéance sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il était finalement aussi dépravé que son amant…

Il avait même eu l'idée mesquine de filer des clopes à son amant pour le calmer mais il n'était pas assez cruel et méchant pour cela.

Même si certains jours, il pensait vraiment sérieusement à cette solution…

Toute la semaine, il avait tenté de grappiller des heures de sommeil à droite et à gauche. Il allait par exemple acheter deux bricoles dans un hypermarché et dormait pendant une demi-heure dans sa voiture faisant croire au blond qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de monde en caisse.

Il lui faisait croire aussi que l'entraînement finissait plus tard ou commençait plus tôt et il dormait une heure ou deux dans les vestiaires avant de se faire réveiller par ses coéquipiers ou par le concierge.

Mais aujourd'hui il lui fallait un autre plan, car on était dimanche…et ni Draco, ni lui ne bossait de la journée.

Pourquoi ces putains d'écoles étaient-elles fermées le dimanche ?

Faire l'amour non-stop aujourd'hui encore allait l'achever.

– Harry ?

Le brun sursauta au son de cette voix aguichante. Il allait bien falloir qu'il sorte des toilettes et qu'il l'affronte.

Il pouvait le faire, il était Harry Potter !

– Harryyyyy ?

Résigné, le héros du monde sorcier, tira la chasse, se lava les mains et sortit.

Draco se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et regardait dans une autre direction. Le Gryffondor voulut donc tenter un repli stratégique vers la chambre avant de se rappeler qu'aller dans la chambre était une _très_ mauvaise idée. A la place, il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la buanderie.

– Harry, mon cœur, où es-tu ?

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte de la buanderie derrière lui. La machine à laver faisait un bruit assourdissant mais il avait au moins quelques minutes de répit avant que Draco ne le retrouve. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée d'ici là.

Hélas, il n'eut le temps de rien qu'un courrant d'air traversa la pièce avant qu'il soit plaqué tout contre la machine à laver.

– Que fais-tu ici ? demanda la voix rauque de Draco alors qu'une de ses mains s'égarait déjà dans le pyjama de l'ancien gryffondor.

– Je voulais faire une machine mais je vois que tu l'as faite, c'est bien, mentit Harry d'un ton enjoué.

La main de Malfoy s'enroulait déjà autour de son pénis et déjà ce dernier se levait d'anticipation.

Le traître !

– Tu sais quoi ? susurra Draco tout contre son oreille. Je me suis toujours demandé, comment ça serait de te prendre là, sur la machine à laver…

– Quoi ? croassa Harry.

– Oui, reprit le blond d'une voix rauque en léchant sa nuque, tes fesses vibrant là dessus et moi m'enfonçant en toi et vibrant aussi mais à l'intérieur…

Harry avait nettement moins sommeil, il devait bien l'avouer et Draco se plaquait contre lui, dur et brûlant…complètement nu… et sa main continuait à cajoler son érection maintenant complètement éveillée.

– Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Tu ne veux pas vibrer pour moi ?

– Je…

Oui ! Bordel, oui il voulait ça !

Un doigt s'enfonça dans son anus et Harry poussa un râle de plaisir ne se demandant même pas comment son pyjama se trouvait maintenant à ses chevilles.

– J'ai tellement envie de toi, chuchota Draco à son oreille comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Et tu es déjà tellement humide…

– Oui, gémit Harry presque désespérément. Oui, fais moi vibrer…

La seconde d'après il se retrouva assis sur la machine à laver et Draco passa la demi-heure suivante à tenir sa promesse.

L'épisode de la buanderie n'avait donc pas été une réussite et la journée avait continué dans ce sens. Un petit déjeuner et quatre cafés plus tard Harry avait proposé à Draco de sortir se promener, mais il s'était vite retrouvé acculé contre un arbre du parc et ils avaient dû transplaner pour ne pas choquer les autres promeneurs.

Trois cafés plus tard, Harry avait proposé de regarder une cassette mais Draco avait fini à genoux sur le tapis, sa bouche s'occupant de la cigarette de Harry qui du coup n'avait rien suivi du film.

Puis ils avaient mangé et Harry avait pris deux cafés après le repas tandis que Draco l'appelait dans la chambre pour une sieste crapuleuse.

Une sieste crapuleuse plus tard, sous la douche Harry s'endormait presque lorsque le blond vint le rejoindre, il s'aperçut enfin que son amant était fatigué et lui proposa un massage pour le détendre.

Une heure plus tard, le massage était un échec total. Loin de le détendre, il avait tendu Harry ou du moins la partie autonome de son anatomie et le blond s'était donc chargé de s'occuper de ce problème aussi.

Il disait que ce n'était pas très bon ce genre de tensions et il chevauchait à présent Harry avec douceur et volupté.

L'ancien gryffondor fermait les yeux de bien être. Faire l'amour de cette façon n'était pas trop fatiguant et Draco se débrouillait très bien.

Et puis faire l'amour souvent c'était bon pour le cœur…

Et son cœur allait vraiment très bien depuis qu'il connaissait Draco.

Draco qui justement serrait un peu plus ses muscles en descendant une nouvelle fois sur lui et Harry se tendit, ouvrant les yeux sous le choc d'un tel plaisir avant de jouir dans son amant. Quelques secondes plus tard dans un râle Draco le rejoignit et s'écroula sur lui. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre sur sa poitrine. Il battait vite le cœur de Malfoy et sa sueur lui collait à la peau, et il était un peu lourd sur lui…

Mais Harry était bien, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que Draco se dégage et doucement tout en fermant les yeux de fatigue, il murmura à son oreille tout ce qu'il pensait de lui…

Ce n'était que des mots d'amour. Il avait omis volontairement de dire à l'ancien Serpentard qu'il l'épuisait, car il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il ne le désirait plus…

Parce qu'il n'admettait pas qu'il soit plus résistant que lui…

Mais surtout parce que quoi qu'il en dise, il aimait vraiment ça.

Après tout, c'était bon pour le cœur…

Et si quelqu'un avait créé le café c'était bien pour une raison, non ?

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O **

**Quelques mois plus tard… **

Il faisait soleil en ce vendredi de la fin août, la température était estivale, il faisait même presque trop chaud en cette fin d'après midi.

Le petit groupe, après avoir longuement déjeuné sur la terrasse se reposait.

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter avaient, à l'occasion d'un jour de repos avant la rentrée des classes de Poudlard, invité leurs amis. Harry et Ron ne reprenaient pas l'entraînement avant le lundi suivant, Hermione avait pris quelques jours de repos, Blaise également, et Pansy quant à elle était en congé maternité, comme son ventre arrondi le clamait.

Tous les six s'entendaient assez bien à présent, pas au point de se voir chaque jour, mais ils arrivaient à se rencontrer et à discuter de façon civilisée à l'occasion.

Ron et Draco s'étaient découvert un sujet d'entente : la difficulté de décrocher.

En effet, tous deux étaient parvenus, non sans mal, à renoncer à leur vice respectif, cela bien entendu pour leur propre santé ainsi que celle de leur entourage, le facteur psychologique de cet arrêt n'entrant pas en ligne de compte, l'opération était pour eux deux un franc succès.

Blaise et Pansy avaient suivi l'affaire avec un intérêt amusé, ils étaient tout de même très impressionnés par la volonté des deux hommes.

– Non, sans rire, je trouve que vous êtes très courageux, affirma Pansy en posant une carte sur la table.

Tous les quatre avaient décidé de se faire une belotte tandis que Harry et Hermione se reposaient sur les chaises longues à quelques mètres d'eux.

– Si tu veux tout savoir, Pansy chérie, il n'y a rien de mieux que la détermination. Professa Draco.

– Exactement ! renchérit Ron en ramassant le pli que lui et le blond venaient de remporter.

Ron et Draco avaient aussi découvert qu'ils formaient une excellente équipe à ce jeu. Draco adorait couper les as de ses adversaires, et Ron se trouvait toujours là pour couvrir ses arrières, de vrais gagnants !

Mais c'était normal, ils avaient subi les mêmes épreuves douloureuses ces derniers mois, et ce combat de tous les instants les avait aidés à se comprendre…

– C'est vrai, vous avez eu beaucoup de volonté, intervint Blaise en prenant le valet de cœur au milieu de la table, mais personnellement, j'admire Harry et Hermione car ce sont eux qui ont dû vous subir.

– Nous subir ?!? s'indigna Ron.

– Oui, parfaitement, je sais que ce genre de chose est difficile, mais pour l'entourage, qui remarque vos sautes d'humeur, c'est encore pire. Rétorqua Blaise.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, il admettait avoir eu quelques moments de stress, mais Hermione n'avait jamais rien dit à ce propos.

– J'admets que j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés au début, mais Harry s'est montré adorable, vraiment. Fit Draco avec une moue rêveuse.

Oh oui, Harry était parfait…

Et depuis quelques mois, leur vie sexuelle avait pris un nouvel essor, ce qui était un élément non négligeable de l'équation…

Ron, de son côté, se faisait exactement la même réflexion.

Puis le jeu continua en silence pendant quelques instants, les deux hommes battant le couple d'exilés à chaque manche.

– Il y a tout de même une chose qui m'inquiète… dit Draco au bout d'un moment.

– Quoi donc ? demanda Pansy.

– Eh bien… J'ai remarqué que Harry avait de plus en plus tendance à boire du café, et j'ai lu quelque part que la caféine est une drogue, et que l'abus peut engendrer des problèmes cardiaques.

Harry buvait tant de café… Draco l'avait remarqué en trouvant dans la poubelle des emballages de paquets de café par dizaines.

– Hum… Maintenant que tu le dis… réfléchit Ron. Moi j'ai remarqué que Hermione avait une forte tendance à sniffer ces trucs parfumés. Elle dit que c'est pour le tonus et la détente, mais parfois, elle les garde sous le nez pendant des heures… Si ça se trouve, c'est dangereux.

– Mais non, Ron. Intervint Pansy. Ces trucs, c'est de l'aromathérapie. C'est curatif.

– Ah bon ?

– Mais oui… Bon, je ne dis pas qu'à fortes doses ça ne fait pas de mal, mais c'est avant tout thérapeutique.

Ron ne répondit pas, il n'avait retenu que le côté « abus » de la chose.

Lui et Draco regardèrent les deux jeunes gens endormis à l'ombre d'un chêne, ils avaient l'air si paisibles…

Bien entendu, il ne venait absolument pas à l'esprit de Draco que si Harry buvait autant de café, c'était pour supporter son rythme infernal sous la couette, pas plus que Ron n'eut l'idée de s'interroger sur les réels bienfaits des parfums de Hermione, qui visaient surtout à lui donner l'énergie nécessaire pour supporter sa nouvelle « forme » chaque jour comme chaque nuit…

Non…

Aucun des deux ne pensait à cela.

– Je pense que nous devrions les convaincre d'arrêter ces drogues. Dit Ron avec un regard décidé.

– Oui, nous pouvons les guider sur la voie de la guérison. Il leur suffira d'être déterminés ! s'exclama Draco.

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent en soupirant.

Décidément… Il faudrait un jour dire à Ron et à Draco qu'arrêter d'arrêter, c'était bien, aussi…

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de fin de BadAngel :** Eh oui c'est encore moi, Artoung n'est pas là (la traîtresse !) et je me tape les notes (déjà que je suis une feignasse en ce moment…). 

Donc oui… Euh…

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé, que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce texte trop long (ou trop court) ni ennuyeux, en tout cas nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Nous en profitons pour vous remercier de vos nombreuses reviews, elles nous font toujours très plaisir.

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec Harry et Draco.

Artoung & BadAngel (_sauvez des bouteilles de bière, décapsulez Draco_)


End file.
